Wormhole 262
by El Varon
Summary: Jubilee is dragged through a portal which leads to adventure with the XMen and certain winged protectors of the night. Please R&R. Finished!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic; the Gargoyles belong to Disney and the X-Men belong to Marvel.

This story is set a few years after the death of Cyclops. Be forewarned: I'm going to take a number of liberties with this story.

As Jubilee finally got to the mansion, she let out a sigh of relief. It had taken forever to get from the Massachusetts Academy to Westchester, on account of the poor condition of the roads; there had been a giant snow storm that raced across the northern states a couple of days before.

"They'll be real happy ta see me," she said, looking at her watch. She'd been trying to get to the mansion before they sat down to dinner.

"Looks like I'm just gonna make it."

As she turned into the driveway, she looked in her mirror and was surprised to see that the big man on the Harley was still behind her. It had been bothering her that he'd been behind her almost since the beginning of her trip.

"I wonder if that's Cr-," she began, and shook her head. Creed was somewhere in Montana. Frosty had told her before she left that the killer was still there, doing God knows what.

She parked the old Chevy, turned off the engine, opened the door, and listened. Nope, the guy had gone past the drive, she couldn't hear the big bike's engine anymore. Good, she thought, at least I know that wasn't him, and went to the trunk to get out the presents for her ex-teammates. _Good evening, Jubilee._ She was startled momentarily by the voice in her head. _Good evening, Professor. How are you doing?_

__

Well, and yourself? _The same, Professor_, she thought looking at the wrapped gift for Logan and smiling to herself.

"Wolvie's gonna be real surprised with what I got 'im."

__

Yes, I suppose he is, Jubilee.

"Yeah, an' what did you get the runt, frail?"

She didn't need to turn around to see who was standing behind her. Sabretooth. Victor Creed. Logan's arch nemesis.

Before she could react, he grabbed her right arm, drawing blood from deep puncture wounds made from his incredibly sharp nails. With his left arm, he covered her mouth so she couldn't make a sound and whispered in her ear, "Calm down frail! I ain't gonna hurt ya . . . yet. Magnus wants ya."

__

PROFESSOR! HELP ME!

Just after she sent this to Professor Xavier, Kurt transported himself in front of her, exclaiming, "Frauline!" Jubilee kept on struggling to get free of Creed's iron grip, until, finally, she was able to get an arm loose and fire a burst of pyrokinetics into his face.

But, it was too late. He had already activated some sort of a device mounted on his wrist, a bright white light emanating from an apparent gem next to a number pad. As the gem grew brighter and brighter, Sabretooth struck at Jubilee, causing several long crimson trails to race down her back. She yelled, "262!," just as Nightcrawler jumped to deliver a kick to Creed's face.

As he landed, both Creed and Jubilee disappeared in a final burst of white light. He was wondering what had happened when he noticed he was standing in a puddle of blood.

****

Castle Wyvern

Elisa Maza was standing against a stone wall in her customary red, leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. She had her hands in her pockets and the jacket zipped up against the cold as she waited for the sun to go down.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" She heard to first sounds of the daily stone encasings breaking as the gargoyles began to awaken. It was always a sight to see.

As Goliath let out a mighty roar, signaling that he was fully awake, a bright, white light suddenly appeared over their heads. As the light subsided, a teenage girl with black hair down to her shoulders fell to the masonry floor with puncture wounds in her arm and five long, deep gashes down her back.

"Goliath, wherever this kid came from, she needs a doctor, bad."

"Brooklyn, get Xanatos, tell him we have a young woman up here who needs medical attention."


	2. First Contact

Disclaimer:Like I said before, I don't own the Gargoyles, they're property of Disney, and I don't own the X-Men, they're the property of Marvel.

# Wormhole 262, Part 2

## X-Men Mansion

"Are you sure that's what it looked like?"

"Ja, I'm sure, Henry.It had a little glowing gem and a number pad."

The X-Men were assembled in the War Room, listening to Kurt's description of the wrist-mounted thing that had been on Creed's wrist.He'd gone over it several times with Hank, but the doctor didn't seem to believe it.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I know what it is," Hank said, "but I want to talk to Forge about it.I think that he may have had something to do with the invention of what Kurt has been telling us.If you will excuse me, I will go call him."

As Hank left, Jean looked over to her husband.She knew he loved Jubilee as if she were his own daughter.He'd been the second to reach the spot where she disappeared, and was the one hit hardest by her abduction.He'd already been in a bad mood this week, and now looked as if he would kill the next person who talked to him.

"Logan, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be alright, Darlin'."She knew better than to believe him, though.She could feel his feelings and thoughts rushing through his head.He's pissed off, she thought, and not his normal way.Now, he was almost pure, blind rage.She could feel it, almost blocking out his thinking processes, with images of him torturing and killing Creed in such grotesque and sadistic ways, that she, herself, was surprised.Before she could say anything else, he stalked off.Probably to blow off a little steam, she realized.Just as she was thinking about going after her husband, Hank returned.

"The device on Creed's wrist was an MTD, a Matter Teleportation Device.It allows the wearer, the clothes he's wearing, and anything that he is touching to be sucked into a wormhole to another dimension.It was invented by Forge last year, and up until about a month ago, it was very top secret."

"Yeah, and what happened last month, Sugah?"

"Well, Rogue, last month a multitude of the devices were stolen from a military base in Montana, along with some form of highly specialized armor."As he finished the sentence, a look of intense worry spread across his face, despite his best efforts to hide it.

Bishop seemed to have become interested in the last part of Hank's information."What kind of specialized armor was that, Hank?"

"It. . ."He didn't want to say it.They had a hard time even fighting one of them."It was a type of body armor modeled after that of Juggernaut.The army captured him, somehow, and then reproduced the armor in a more technological form.But that's not what really has me worried."His face seemed to contort in an almost painful expression."What really worries me is that this new armor gives the wearer three times more strength and resilience to attacks than the original Juggernaut."

"Sonuvabitch," Bobby swore under his breath.It was hard enough just to try to scratch Cain Marko in his armor, and now, they had two guys in Juggernaut suits.Just our luck, he thought as he caught a dissaproving look from Storm, sitting next to him.

Piotr, trying to soak in as much information as possible, finally spoke up."Is there any good news you have to tell us, Comrade?"

"Yes, Piotr Nickolovich, there is.Fortunately, Forge has a number of other of these mechanisms.I'm about to go there now, to pick them up.He is also arranging for another person to come with us.He said that this man might be useful, but I'm not quite sure who he is.So if you will please excuse me, I'll be off once again."

**Castle Wyvern**

Elisa was sitting next to the young woman.She had been cut up pretty badly, and was now sleeping, though not very soundly.Xanatos and Owen had done the best they could, but it seemed as if she had a fever.She kept on whispering about being attacked by a saber-toothed tiger.As she started to mumble again, Xanatos walked in.

"How's she doing, Detective?"

"Owen says she may have a fever but, I don't really know.She keeps on murmuring about some kind of cat or something that she thinks attacked her.I think she's delirious."

"She probably is.I came down to tell you that your partner called.Something about a case you are working on?"

"We're investigating a series of murders.At first, Matt and I both thought that it was Demona or Thailog, but the claw marks are a bit too big.Many of the bodies were also found at recently robbed banks.At every one, the safe wasn't blown open.The door, in each case, was knocked down, as if it were nothing at all."


	3. Blood on the Moon, Blood on the Ground

Disclaimer:I do not own the Gargoyles; they're from Disney, nor do I own the X-Men or the Incredible Hulk- they are property of Marvel.

Note:The X-Men team here consists of:Wolverine, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Psylocke, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Bishop, Gambit, Rogue, and Storm.

# Wormhole 262, part 3

**X-Men Mansion, the next day**

"Damn it, why the Hell isn't he back yet?"

Logan was pissed off.Hank hadn't returned. He had been gone for over twelve hours, apparently waiting on the person that would accompany them to the other dimension.Hank had told him who he was just before he left.The Hulk, he thought.Why the Hell is that goddam jumbo-sized son of a bitch so hard to find?It wasn't as if you could hide a seven foot, eleven hundred pound, green giant just anywhere.Yeah, but he probably learned to be a ghost from running from the army all those years, he thought, pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor of his and Jean's bedroom.

He heard the shower stop.Jean came out of the bathroom wearing a towel that just barely went past her hips.Normally, at the sight of this, he would jump her, and they would begin one of their morning rituals.But, today was different.Logan was anxious and in a very bad mood over the abduction of his "little darlin'".He hates this, she thought, he can't do anything but wait.She had never seen him wait for anything; he was always the first in line, whether it was engage in a fight or do something as simple as eat lunch.He was always the one who went directly into the heat of things, without even a second thought.

"Logan, darling, are you going to be alright," she asked, embracing him, putting her head on his shoulder, her wet hair falling on his black T-shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, Red.I'm just real pissed off at that fuckin' wild animal," he said, referring to Sabertooth."I'm a wonderin' what Magnus wants wi' Jubilee."

"Yeah, me too."

On the other side of the mansion, below the surface, a computer-generated image of Juggernaut was attacking several members of the X-Men.As he went to punch a woman in a one piece, purple latex suit, a man with metal skin came up behind him and put him into a full nelson.As Colossus was trying to keep the armored giant from moving, the same woman produced a katana and proceeded to try to disengage the Juggernaut's helmet, to no avail."Rogue, I really do not know how Wolverine can get that damn helmet loose," she said, as the image disappeared.

"Well, that's easy, sugah.His claws are made o' that adamantium.That stuff can't break.And besides, it takes more than just him to take off the helmet.It usually takes all o' us.An', even then, he ain't easy ta take down."

"Hey, Betsy, do you know who Hank's bringing back?"

Psylocke turned around to see her boyfriend, Warren, flying down with his white, feathered wings and blue complection."No, love, I don't.Do you Piotr," looking at the big man with metal skin.

"Nyet.I do not know," he said, as he shrunk in size, his metallic skin disappearing."But I do think that he must be very strong.Maybe stronger than I."

"Piotr, who's stronger than you, sugah," Rogue asked, getting more than a little curious.

"Other than you, there are only three people that come to mind.The first is the Juggernaut, and he is probably one of the ones we will fight.The other two, I believe are cousins."

"Yeah, and who are the other two," Angel asked, his wings drawing back, as he dreaded the answer.

"The other two are the She-Hulk and her cousin, the Incredible Hulk," he said, looking the winged mutant square in the face as the others fell silent.

They all knew the reputation of the strongest thing on the planet.

**Castle Wyvern**

It was almost five o' clock when Elisa Maza arrived to the room in the immense castle where the girl was.As she arrived, she noticed that Xanatos was still there, although he seemed to be sleeping.Next to him was his wife, Fox, who was apparently reading some kind of a novel.She was so engrossed, she didn't see Elisa come in.The kid seemed to be doing better, she seemed to no longer have a fever, but Elisa wasn't quite sure.

"Fox, how's the kid doing?"

"Wha . . .Oh.It's you, Elisa.She's doing pretty well," the redhead said, looking up from her book."But, I keep on having a disturbing feeling.It's almost as if something bad is going to happen tonight.I don't know, but, I think it may be a precognition."

"What, is your latent magic developing?Are you gonna be another child of Oberon, or something?"

"Don't be silly.Oberon's only something like my stepfather.But, Tatiana is my mother, and she is the queen of Avalon.I mean you can tell that I have some of her in me," she said, referring to the blue, star-shaped birthmark on her eye."I was trying to tell David about my feeling, but he was so tired that he simply fell asleep on me.He's very worried about the health of this girl."As she finished her sentence, Alexander started to cry."Excuse me, Elisa, I have to go check on Alexander.Could you change the girl's bandages for me?"

"Sure," she said, as Goliath and Angela walked in."Angela, Big Guy, could you two help me over here?"

"What are you doing," queried the lavender gargess.

"I'm changing her bandages.Could you two get the disinfectant and the bandages out of that middle drawer over there?"

"The disinfectant is the blue bottle, isn't it, Elisa, my love," asked the big gargoyle.

"Yeah, that's it," she replied, as he brought the items to her.As she began, she noticed that the kid had a number of other scars on her body.She must have had a pretty rough childhood, she thought.As she finished, the kid stirred a little.It looked as if she was about to get up.Her fingers started twitching as she began to stretch her back and let out a low moan.She was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Wh-Who are you," Jubilee asked, her mouth as dry as the Sahara Desert.

"I'm Detective Elisa Maza, NYPD, and this is my stepdaughter, Angela, and my love, Goliath.Who are you?"

"Jubilee," she said, sitting up and grimacing from the pain."How long have I been here?"

"You have been here a little over a day, young one," Goliath answered.Seeing her expression, he told her that she should lie back down, and get some rest.

"Nah, I'll be alright.I just need ta take it easy fer a while."

"Out of curiosity," an awakened David Xanatos began, "what caused the large wound down your back?"

"A killer by the name o' Sabertooth.He's the one that dragged me here."

"So this Sabertooth, he's a man?"

"Not exactly.He's more of an ani-," she began, but was interrupted by an old looking version of Goliath, only with bronze skin, and a protruding stomach.He had white hair and a dead eye, which looked as if it was injured in a battle long ago.With him, was a rough-looking dog creature that had nearly teal skin and small brow spikes above his eyes.

"Goliath, lad, we 'ave a problem.Th' others were 'bout to go on patrol, whe' they 'eard th' sound o' 'elicoptors a comin'.It be th' Quarrymen attackin' us, ag'in."

"Then let us prepare for battle," the leader of the clan said."Xanatos, Elisa, we may need your help.Bronx," he said, addressing the dog, "look after the young Jubilee, here."

**Meanwhile at the X-Men Mansion**

Beast had finally returned with the MTD's, enough for each of the team, plus one for his companion.As Hank walked into the War Room, where everyone had assembled, awaiting his arrival after the call he made in advance, he place two large, metal briefcases on the center table.Behind him came a very large man with a handsome face, green eyes, green hair, and green skin.Everyone knew who he was, although only Logan and Hank had met him before.

"My fellow teammates," Hank said, "allow me to introduce Dr. David Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk."As Banner looked around the room, he recognized only one face, that of his ex-teammate, Wolverine.The wild man gave him a slight nod from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.Nothing more could be expected of the old fighter.

"Now," Beast began, "let me explain how these things work.You have to type in the number of the dimension you wish to go."As he passed out the devices, he continued, "After typing in the number, press the enter button.The little gem thing will begin glowing.When it has reached full power, you will be transported instantaneously."

As he was putting a device on his wrist, he remembered something else."Forge programmed the devices so that we will be within fifteen feet of Jubilee's location.The devices are able to track brain waves and DNA signatures.One other thing, the number of the dimension that we are going to is 2-6-2.Remember that.When we come home, we will only have to press 0-0-0.So, if you don't mind, I think we should get going."

**Castle Wyvern**

The Quarrymen had gone all out this time.Ten choppers had come, carrying nearly eighty men.All of them had Kevlar vests and were carrying laser rifles, 9mm Berettas as well as 5" hunting knives.Some of them also had grenades and other explosives.Five of the choppers had Miniguns mounted on the floor behind the cockpits.The other five had rocket launchers on weapon pods mounted on the port sides.All of them had special weapons for capturing a live gargoyle, if any made it out.

Needless to say, the gargoyles were outnumbered and outclassed.Although they had the advantage in strength and speed over their human enemies, they were no match for the weapons and choppers they were using.Lex had already been knocked out, and was being ignored by the other combatants.Brooklyn and Broadway both had minor injuries due to shots from the laser rifles.Hudson, on the other hand, was not fairing so well.He had a large cut on his scalp, causing some blood to leak into his eyes, somewhat blinding him, and a long cut on his arm beginning at his elbow and ending at his wrist, causing a lot of blood loss.Angela was barely conscious, after receiving a blow from the butt of a rifle.The man had almost cut her throat, but Xanatos had pulled him off of her, breaking his neck with the added strength of the gargoyle-shaped armor he was wearing.

Elisa, although she hadn't wanted to at first, was clad in armor similar to that of Xanatos, and was carrying a laser rifle.Goliath and her had been fighting side by side throughout the fight, when a concussion grenade nearly knocked him unconscious.Several men were now trying to kill him with their hunting knives, but they kept on being thrown like they were rag dolls.She kept on pulling them off of him, when a rifle shot hit her in the middle of her back, causing her to fall to her knees.The men were tearing the suit off of her and beating Goliath into a pulp when a singular bright light suddenly appeared on the top tower, where Goliath roosted in the day.As the light faded, someone appeared.Whether he was gargoyle or human, she was unsure, for he had blue skin and blonde hair, as well as white, feathered wings.He appeared to be talking to someone.

Wolverine was the first to arrive. As he hit the ground, he rolled, and landed in a crouch.He looked to his right and saw Jubilee, apparently being protected by a blue dog.The seasoned fighter went to his "daughter", but before he could reach her, the dog began growling at him.Wolverine looked directly into the dog's eyes, meeting its challenge, and growled, a deep, ferocious sound.The dog backed away only after she looked up and hugged the great fighter.

"Wolvie, I knew you guys would come," she said, looking into his eyes gratefully.

It wasn't until all of the others were there, that the fierce leader of the X-Men heard the sounds of a battle.Before he could say anything, Angel's voice came over his radio."Angel to Wolverine, do you read?"

"Yeah, whadda ya want, flyboy," the grizzled combatant asked.

"There's a bunch of bat-men out here fighting a bunch of commando-looking guys.It looks like the bat-things are losing, big time."

"Wolvie, those GARGOYLES helped me."

"Listen, flyboy," Wolverine said, speaking into his radio, "Jubilee says those bat-things helped her.I think we should do th' same.Start engagin' those commandos, an' we'll be right there."Talking to the rest of the team, he said, "Bobby, I'm gonna need ya ta stay here an' look over Jubilee.Red, you're comin' with us, so that Doc Jumbo here doesn't get too pissed off and attack the wrong people."

As Elisa watched, the man took flight.She thought he was going to leave them be until she felt a large thump as the winged man knocked several Quarrymen off of her as he took a diving course, ramming his fist straight into one of their chests.Two of them were knocked out from the blow, and the other two were only dazed.

As she watched, a number of men and women came out of the castle and started attacking the Quarrymen.A large, blue furred man jumped, knocking two men to the ground as he landed on his hands, and kicked a third as he flipped right side up.A large black man came up to her, with an odd scar over one of his eyes carrying what looked to be a futuristic shotgun."Are you alright, ma'am," he asked, helping her up.

As she stood upright, one of the men that had been attacking her got up and tried to run the big man through with a knife.The man with the scar dodged the knife with ease, grabbed his attackers knife hand, spun him around, and said, "Can't you see I was talking to the lady?"And then shooting, the big man said, "Duck!"Her reaction was too slow.As she looked, the Quarryman's stomach exploded, exposing his intestines as they fell to the masonry floor and spraying her with small chunks of viscera and a great deal of blood."I told you to duck."

Wolverine and Jean had paired off and were doing pretty well.Suddenly, a large group of them attacked at once.He was able to at least injure some of them with his unsheathed claws, but a few were too bright.They kept away from him, trying to lure him into a trap.Finally, he killed the last one, and turned around to see his wife get a rifle butt to the head."Jeannie!"As he ran over, he saw that she was bleeding a little and slightly dazed, but was alright.Nevertheless, his berserker rage began to boil.The man that had just done it jammed the barrel of his rifle into his neck, yelling at him to get his arms up.

Before the man had any idea what was going on, Wolverine turned around, backhanding the rifle with his right claws.As he came around, he unsheathed his left claws, and with unimaginable speed and accuracy, uppercut the man from his right hip to left shoulder, cutting through the Kevlar vest, and splitting the man in half.As Wolverine watched with the cold eyes of a trained killer, the bottom half of the man's body hit the ground, his guts spilling out onto the floor, his blood making a dark, red moon around the remains.

As Colossus came out of the castle, he noticed an old gargoyle, bleeding immensely from numerous wounds, being encroached by a single commando.The old fighter could obviously not see anything; he had blood dripping in his eyes.The commando kept on sadistically jamming the barrel of the rifle into the old creature's stomach, forcing him to move back against a wall.The old soldier had his hands in front of him, trying vainly to prevent the commando from getting him again.

"In my homeland, we are taught to respect our elders, Comrade," Colossus said, holding the man's rifle down and decking him with his other hand in his flesh and blood form.He noticed the man was almost as big as himself, with heavily muscled arms and legs.As the man slowly started to get to his feet, Colossus took a boxer's stance, getting ready for a fight.

"You're one stupid mother fucker," the man said lashing out with his left fist.Just as the man's fist was about to hit, Colossus' body changed almost instantaneously, making his body a living piece of metal.The man's fist struck with a sickening cracking sound."You broke my fucking arm, asshole!You broke my fucking arm."His knuckles had been crushed upon impact and one of his bones was sticking out of his elbow, dripping blood on the ground.

"No, you broke your own arm, Comrade," he said, taking the man's head in his now massive hand, and ramming it into the wall behind him, knocking him out."Da-svidan'ya. . . asshole."

Colossus bent down to the old man, and taking his hand to get him up, asked, "Will you be alright, old man?"

"Aye, lad, I will be jus' fine wi' a li'l' time ta get ova me wounds.Yer hands. . . they feel as if they were metal, lad."

"They are metal, Comrade."

Goliath, Angela, and Broadway were now fighting alongside the Jade Giant.A large group of the Quarrymen had attacked them, forcing the three gargoyles into the green behemoth.The Quarrymen had discovered a little too late that while the Kevlar could protect them from the attacks of the smaller guardians of the night, the vests could not withstand the full might of their leader.But, they still had the technological advantage.

As several of the men fired their laser rifles, the gargoyles jumped out of the way, leaving the Hulk standing in the line of fire.As each of the shots from the rifles hit him, they bounced off, seemingly unaffecting him except for making him angrier.As one of them tried to get his rifle to start firing again, the Hulk took his hand, and in a show of phenomenal power, pulled him to his body, giving him a fatal clothesline that caused his head to go flying into the night.One of the other Quarrymen started backing away, trying to hit Broadway, when he was cut short by a katana slicing through his spinal column.As the man fell, Psylocke stood holding a bloodied sword.

Seeing that most of the Quarrymen had either been killed or knocked out, Goliath asked the purple clad woman who she was.Before she could answer, an explosion rocked the castle, knocking her and several of her teammates to the floor.Thinking that their ground unit could take care of the gargoyles, the helicopters had begun to circle several miles out.When they heard an S.O.S. from the others, they flew in and were now attacking.

The gunner on the chopper, John Olson, had aimed at the big green man in the courtyard, hoping to get some of the other freaks.After firing the rocket, they started on another run but were stopped when something big grabbed the tail section of the helicopter."Johnny, look outside and tell me what's hanging onto the tail," the pilot said.As Olson looked out the door he almost fell out of the copter.Hanging onto the tail was the green man that he had just blown up.He seemed to be crushing the part he was holding onto, causing the chopper to tilt backwards.Before he knew what was happening, the helicopter tilted forwards, and began falling at an incredible speed.That giant green man had thrown them to the ground as if he was a football player and chopper was the ball.As the helicopter landed, it blew up in a brilliant fireball, the Hulk landing just seconds before the explosion, making him even angrier.

Back in the castle, Gambit was trying was trying to dodge the barrage of bullets raining down on him from one of the Miniguns.It was taking all his energy to trick the gunner.Finally, in a desperate attempt, he hit the ground and rolled, throwing a fully charged card at the man as he retargeted the Cajun.The card hit the man full in the nose, destroying an already disgusting face.As the Cajun ace looked away to see how Rogue was doing, the remains of the man's head splattered across his face.

"Gambit did no' want dis," he said, taking a piece of gray matter off of his cheek and throwing it on the ground.Just as he turned to go away, he looked up to see another of the crew of the chopper taking the pin out of a grenade and chucking down to his feet."Merde," he swore, as he picked up the grenade, charged it, and threw it into the cockpit of the chopper.As the co-pilot began to scream and the copter started moving off, a massive blow caused it to seemingly tip backwards, its rotors down, and fall into the night.Before he could say anything, the Incredible Hulk landed on the masonry, making a large dent in the old stone.Gambit looked over just after the explosion, surprised by the size of it.It had destroyed most of nearly ten floors on the building below the castle.

"Gambit did no' expect dat."

One of the other Minigunners had targeted Elisa.She was running for her life.Paying too much attention to the gunner, she didn't notice how close she was to the edge she was until it was too late.She began to fall.She couldn't think of anything but screaming.She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see who the person flying down to rescue her.So she was surprised when she was caught in somebody's arms, like she was being carried across the threshold.She thought it was Angela, the body of the person being too small to be any of the other gargoyles.She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a brown-haired woman with a white streak running the length of her hair.

"Hi, sugah.I thought ya might need someone ta rescue ya," she said, in a southern accent."Don't worry 'bout that gunner.He ain't gonna like what's gonna happen to him."Sitting Elisa down in the courtyard, Rogue circled around to the unarmed side of the chopper.

"Hey, big boy, why don't ya pick on somebody yer own size?"With that, she charged at the chopper, going through the open bay doors and snatching the gunner with one hand.Flying low, she picked up speed, ramming his head into the side of the castle so hard that the only thing left of his head was a greasy smear.

After seeing five of the choppers destroyed in less than five minutes, the rest of the choppers decided to leave, outgunned and outclassed.As the two groups of heroes started to gather together, they began looking at the carnage about them.Finally, Goliath, seeing that the short, hairy man with metal claws was the leader of these extraordinary humans, he held his hand out for a shake and said, "I am Goliath of Wyvern, and the others behind me are my clan."

Wolverine, taking the giant gargoyle's hand in the old fashioned warrior's greeting, said, "I'm Wolverine.Ya can call me Logan, if ya'd like ta.We're all X-Men, here, 'cept fer Doc Jumbo there."

"Well, we seem to have quite a mess here, Mr. Logan," Angela said, watching Xanatos as he threw up all over the wall at looking at a man whose head was crushed with his spinal column still attached to the base of his skull, a number of nerves still intact.She didn't blame him; she was feeling queasy herself.

"We sure do," cried Bobby, coming out of the castle with Jubilee and Bronx in tow."Damn!It looks like someone was playin' the last level of "Doom II" with the god mode on and didn't know how to get out."

Logan, lighting a cigar, looked up for the first time that December night, and saw the full moon, smiling down on them.It seemed to be glowing slightly red."Blood on the moon," he muttered, glancing down so as not to step in anything.


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer:I don't own the Gargoyles; again they're the property of Disney.X-Men are the property of Marvel.

# Wormhole 262, part 4

**Two days later**

Storm and Nightcrawler had arrived in the morning, just after eight.They had been on sentry duty at the mansion, so they had only heard about the battle that had taken place.Rogue and Remy were now on sentry duty.Although the main idea was to protect the mansion, the other was to keep the Professor company.It really wasn't like the mansion couldn't look after itself, it was just better to have someone there to watch over the computer systems.The mansion had almost fried Bobby a couple of years ago when he was trying to sneak in after curfew.Of course he was caught, and had to clean pots and pans after every meal for the students for a week.

He saw Kurt and Ororo step out of the castle, apparently waiting for the awakening of the protectors of the night.They were lucky that they had not been here a couple of nights ago.Kurt, he knew, would have been disgusted.Part of it, he thought, probably had something to do with his priesthood.He would never kill a man in self-defense, much less in cold blood.They were also lucky that the mess had been cleaned up so easily.The Quarrymen had taken their wounded with them, and the fairy-man, Owen or Puck, or whatever his name was, had just moved his fingers a little and everything was gone in a flash.

Logan was thinking about all of this as he was standing next to Hank, smoking a cigar and watching the sun go down.A little ways off, he saw that detective waiting, too.She was wearing the same red, leather coat and black clothes she was wearing the night before.He wondered to himself if she actually washed her clothes.As the wind shifted, he caught her smell.It seemed as if she had thrown up recently, but he didn't smell sickness on her.He caught something else in her smell as the wind blew a little harder.There was something else, something he knew, but couldn't put his finger on.He hadn't smelled it in a long time, but he knew he knew it.It was almost as if she was-

He was interrupted by the sudden sound of cracking stone, as the gargoyle clan awoke from their daily slumber.With a final, seemingly victorious roar, their lavender leader, Goliath, awoke, and walked over to Elisa, giving her a good-morning kiss.Looking up, he saw a noble looking woman, with long, pure white hair, and cinnamon-colored skin.Next to her, was standing another blue-furred man.This one, though, was much smaller than the first, with three fingers on each hand and only two toes on each foot.

"You are the others, are you not," he asked."The other X-Men?"

"Ja," the man answered, coming towards him with an outstretched arm.Goliath noticed that the man could pose as a demon quite easily.His eyes were yellow, and didn't seem to have any pupils.He also had a long tail that ended in a point.But according to the others, the man was a priest, and had been the one to preside over the wedding of Logan and Jean.

"I am called Nightcrawler, but you may call me Kurt," the blue-furred priest said.

"And I am Ororo, but many know me as Storm," the woman said, a little surprised when the large gargoyle gave her a kiss on the hand.

While this was happening, Logan had been strolling up to Elisa, putting his cigar out on the way.Nearly on top of her, he sniffed the air.Yep, I'm right, he thought.But, that could wait until later.He had more pressing matters with the detective right now.

"We need ta talk, Darlin'," he said, finally reaching her."Them robberies ya were tellin' us 'bout last night, when there's another, I want ya ta take me there.I think I know who yer lookin' fer."

"I can't take a civilian to a crime scene.And besides, why don't you just tell me who it is I'm looking for," she asked, glaring at the man.

"I wanna make sure I'm right Darlin'.An' if I'm right, it ain't robbers yer lookin' fer," he said, returning her glare.

"If it's not robbers I'm looking for, then who is it that is killing all the guards?You?"

"Somethin' like that.They're real mean bastards.I don't think ya'd like ta be messin' with them.Besides, I know yer li'l' secret."

"Yeah, what's that?"

He got as close as he could to her, so that nobody else would hear him, and whispered in her ear, "Yer pregnant."

She was surprised.She had been thinking it was a possibility, but wasn't quite sure.She'd been feeling sick every once in a while, but she wasn't coming down with everything.Could he be lying?She didn't think so; he was honest and he seemed to be the type that would tell you exactly what he thought of you.But the last time she had been with Goliath, he used a condom.But, she thought, condoms didn't always work.Now that someone was telling her, it seemed to be the only true possibility.

"Okay, I'll take you, but don't tell anyone, at least not yet," she pleaded."Wait, how do you know?"

"Yer hormones, Darlin'.They're a ragin' outta control.An' I can smell hormones, remember," he asked.It seemed to take her a moment to remember what he was talking about.Finally, a look of realization came across her face.

"Besides, if ya don't trust me, you can always have Hank look at ya," he said.

"I'll think about that," she said, turning to go after Goliath.

Logan didn't have to wait long for the next robbery.Later that night, another bank's money was stolen.Under the cover of darkness, they had been able to approach the bank unnoticed, kill the unsuspecting guards, and disable the security cameras in a matter of minutes.It took them just a little longer to open the vault and escape.Now, twenty minutes after the alarm had initially sounded, Detective Elisa Maza was standing over one of the dead men's bodies.As opposed to the rest of the bodies, several of them appearing to be mauled, his had no blood whatsoever.

"Maza?Are you bringing civilians to crime scenes, now?"Looking up, Elisa saw her superior, Captain Chavez.She seemed to be a little peeved at seeing a gruff-looking man and a white-haired woman studying the body of a guard close to the one she was looking at.Other than a slight glance up, neither of them were paying attention to the Captain.

"We ain't civilians, lady," the man said, standing up.Chavez saw that he seemed to be extremely well muscled, despite the fact that he was only about 5'3" or 5'4".

The woman came over, and holding out her hand, said, "I am Detective Ororo Monroe and this is Detective Logan Black, Detroit PD.We are old friends of Elisa's and were visiting for a while.When she mentioned that she was searching for killers with the same MO as an old case of ours, we took it upon ourselves to assist her."

"Okay, tell me, what do you know about these guys?"

"There are four or five of them, all of them having specific abilities.There's Cain Marko, Raven Darkholme, Victor Creed, Sr., and Magnus Lehrsser, the mastermind of it all.We believe there are one or two others with them, but we have yet to identify them.Marko is the only one of them that has been convicted of robbery.He is also a demolition expert, he is probably the one that has been breaking the vaults open.Creed is a cold-blooded serial-killer and Darkholme is a master of disguises.More than likely, she was the one casing the bank."

"Hey, 'Ro, I know who one o' th' others is," Logan said.He'd been studying the body Elisa had been looking at earlier."It's Omega Red.There's prob'ly another body 'round here jus' like this one."

"How do you know that," Elisa asked, looking rather skeptical.

"He always kills with a form of deadly gas.He's extremely dangerous, just like all the rest, and is wanted in Russia for crimes against the state.I would advise you not to let your officers arrest them.Rather, Detective Black and I, along with some of our colleagues, will arrest them.We are the only ones with the training to subdue them."

"I don't know if I can let you do that," Captain Chavez said."I'll have to talk to the Feds."Turning to one of the agents, she said, "Agent Smith, I need to talk to your superior."The man turned and went to get Agent James Nowdik, the agent in command of the investigation into the bank robberies.

Several minutes later, an emaciated man came sauntering up to where they were standing."Yeah, what do you want," the man asked, his voice echoing his own egocentrism.Logan, just looking at the man, didn't like him.

"These detectives," the Captain said, pointing to Logan and Storm, "want the collar on the perpetrators."

"I don't think so," Nordike said."They can't get them.We can handle them."

"But, sir, I don't think," Elisa began.

"Exactly, you don't think.I've made my decision and that's final," Nowdik said and walked away.

Logan was slowly making his way to the room that he and Jean were sharing in the castle.He was trying to figure out what Magneto and his entourage were up to.Why did they want Jubilee, he thought to himself.There must be a reason.They wouldn't go through all this trouble for nothing.He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly bumped into Hank, going the other way.

"Logan, we need to talk," the blue-furred doctor said, turning around, suddenly remembering something.

"'Bout what?"_Logan, honey, why don't you come to bed?_

_I'll be there in a moment, Red.Let me finish talkin' ta Hank, Darlin'._

_ _

_Okay, but hurry to bed._As the last part of Jean's thoughts flashed through his head, Logan saw an image of her lying on the bed, her red hair covering her naked breasts.

"Logan, I'm sure you know that we cannot take Jubilee back to the mansion for it being possible for her to have an, um, accident."The doctor was referring to the fact that it was highly dangerous to transport someone to another dimension with an open wound.Jubilee had been lucky she hadn't been killed when she came through.He'd told them, after they had arrived, that when they were testing the mechanisms for teleportation, there had been a very bad accident when a man had a cut on his foot on a piece of broken glass from a dish.He had bandaged it up, but didn't tell anyone about it; he didn't think it was important.When he and the other subjects went through, they were all okay, except for him.When his body landed, it was, for the most part, inside out.

"Yeah, I know.What about it," he asked, his voice getting anxious as he thought about his now nude wife.

"Even with your blood that we've been giving her, it will take at least two weeks for her wounds to totally heal.Because of this, I propose that we have our Christmas here in the castle instead of the mansion.You know that Jubilee's been very excited about spending the holiday with us, and it would be unfair to her to spoil it just because Creed and his compatriots decided to try to blight the holiday."

"Okay, Hank, we'll bring th' presents o'er tomorrow," Logan said.""Night, Hank."As he finished speaking, he hurried down the corridor to his room, opened the door, and slammed it shut.

I wonder what that was about, Hank thought to himself, heading to his own bedroom.

**One week later**

As Hank watched, it began to snow again.It was now one in the morning on Christmas Day, and he, Remy, Logan, and Bobby were now playing football with several of the gargoyles.How it had started, he had no idea, but he was having a good time, despite the fact it was so cold.Although it had begun somewhat organized, it was now total chaos, mostly because Bobby kept on insisting to use his powers in the game.He was now trying to keep the ball away from Brooklyn and Broadway, but kept on getting cut off.Now, Jubilee was trying to get across the courtyard, apparently to talk to Logan.Bobby, now getting desperate, almost ran straight into her.

"Hey, watch it, bub," she yelled, getting out of the way.

Before he could apologize, he was tackled by Brooklyn."Got it," he exclaimed, as Bobby got up, and started chasing him, the race now going in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Wolvie, me an' Jean wantcha ta open our presents, now," she said, pulling him along, barely dodging Broadway and Bobby trying to get Brooklyn.

As they got to where Jean was, Logan noticed that there were five or six packages.All of them were apparently for him."Wovie, open mine first," Jubilee said, handing him one of the packages.He opened it slowly, apprehensive over the reason that she was so agitated about getting him to open hers first.Taking off the wrapper, he noticed that there were two boxes, the first, he surmised, being a wallet, and the second being the boots he wanted.Opening the first box, he was surprised at its contents.

"What the," he asked, looking up at Jubilee with a questioning look.Seeing his face, Jubilee fell over laughing so hard she nearly wet her pants.Jean, curious as to what was the matter, peeked inside the box, only to start laughing equally hard.Inside, was a black, leather thong with the head of a teddy bear plastered on the front.

"That," she explained, "was to throw ya off.Yer real present's in th' other box."

Peering at the contents of the next box, he sighed with relief.It was the pair of work boots he wanted.Jean, handing him her present, was still trying to stifle her laughs.Looking in the box she gave him, Logan saw the only other thing he had wanted:the coat he had wanted.Curious as to what the other boxes were, he asked who they were from.

"These," Jean explained, "are from both of us."She gave the rest of the boxes to Logan.

As he got it opened, he saw that it was an ornamental sword with spaces for a long-sword, a katana, and a dagger.Confused, he began unwrapping the other boxes.Inside, were exquisite examples of the blades he was expecting.Each had a sheath made of toughened leather, with a covering of black silk laced with ribbons of gold.The handles were also made of leather, but had gold ribbons hammered in.Each had a different gem set into the butt, one a sapphire and the others being a ruby and an emerald.The blades, themselves, he noted, were acid-etched with Japanese characters.

"The long-sword," Jean began, "has your name on one side, and Wolverine on the other.The katana has 'Jeannie' and 'Little Darling', and the dagger, according to Hank, has the symbol for wolverine from a Native American tribe in the northwest.I don't remember what tribe, but I guess they used to worship them."

"Thank ya," he said, hugging Jubilee and kissing Jean.Pulling away from his wife, he appeared incredulous.Before she had time to resact, he came up to her, and whispered, "We're gonna have a kid."She smiled, seemingly saying yes.

"That reminds me," he said, as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out some papers.Handing it to Jubilee, he said, "Read it, darlin'.It's from both o' us."

As Jubilee read the first paper, she began smiling ear to ear.Reading it again, she asked, "Are you guys serious?"

"Of course we are," Jean said.

Jubilee went to hug her.Looking into the woman's eyes, she said, "Thanks . . . Mom."

**Another part of the city**

Magnus sat at the head of the table.Around him sat the most elite criminals he had ever known, all of them working under him.To his right, sat Sabertooth and Omega Red, both famed and vicious killers.To his left, sat the human Juggernaut, the infamous strongman, and next to him, Jim Wilkes, the newly formed Cybernaut, much stronger than the one he was modeled after.At the other end of the table, sat Mystique, the shape shifter and the only woman of the bunch.

Clearing his throat, Magneto began, "It is time.You all know what to do, so I will not give you anymore instructions."As he finished, the men and women gathered around the table dispersed to do their evil work.

**The next night**

The Professor was talking with the old gargoyle, Hudson, as they both watched the T.V.Remy saw that they had really hit it off, and now seemed to be like old friends from grade school.He hadn't seen the old telepath so happy in a long time.Coming up to stand behind the Professor and to see the news, he heard them talking about when they were kids and how you had to walk so far to do something.

Finally, the news came on, and he saw an attractive, young, blonde woman sitting behind a desk."It has been all over the news today.Last night, around two, according to authorities, several homes of New York's elite were burglarized.In all the cases, the owners at home were killed, and in at least one case, several were raped.It is believed that the perpetrators were well organized in their plans.Mayor Lehrsser had this to say."

"Lehrsser," the Professor asked, suddenly worried.

"Aye.'Bout a month ago, th' mayor's mansion blew up. They sti' don't know who it was."

As Remy watched, the image of the woman was replaced with that of a man standing behind a podium with a mic.Behind him was some building with incredible Doric columns.But it was not the background that caught the reformed thief's attention.It was the man.He had blue eyes and long, white hair the hung to his shoulders.He was wearing a business suit, and it was clear that he was very well built.Standing behind the podium was Eric Lehrsser.Magnus.Magneto.The mayor of New York.

"Ah, merde."


	5. March on Eyrie

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or the Incredible Hulk; they are the property of Marvel

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Men or the Incredible Hulk; they are the property of Marvel.I also do not own the Gargoyles; they are the property of Disney.

Wormhole 262, part 5 

"Early this morning, the homes of several of my friends and families were burglarized.During the course of the burglaries, however, the men and/or women who did this took it upon themselves to take the lives of each and every single one of them.To think of what was done to them before their deaths, however, is what hurts me the most.I am told that many of them were tortured to death, and that a number of the women, and some of their daughters, were defiled and violated before their untimely deaths.I am also told that it is believed that the same people responsible for the actions last night were the ones responsible for the death of a great man, my predecessor, Mayor Bernard Pentarelli.These delinquents were even so vain as to spray-paint the name of their group at the crime scenes.Thus, I, and my staff, will have a midnight vigil, in two day's time.Then, we will march to the homes of each of the victims.Afterwards, we shall march towards the headquarters of these . . . these X-Men.Anyone who wishes to join, please contact my office, and we will let you know the location where we will begin."

As the speech ended, the television flashed back to the blonde reporter."It is unknown to the police at this time the headquarters that Mayor Lehrsser spoke of. However, Commissioner Williams said that he, and a select few of the Mayor's closest friends know of the location of the alleged headquarters of the people responsible for the deaths of these people.For those interested, the number for the Mayor's office is (212) 633-2789.In other news . . .

They may not know where Charles and his "kids" are, but I do, thought Magneto, as he turned off the T.V.He was sitting in his temporary mansion, awaiting Mystique.She had taken on the identity of the Commissioner after she had killed him, and now had all the police in the city looking for the X-Men.But, he thought, they won't find them.They had become professionals, especially after that damnable Wolverine took over as field leader.All of them were, now, incredible fighters.They had been before, but now were much more dangerous.He had them train hard; so hard, in fact, that now, even the best-trained assassins could not get close to them.Despite that, though, Magnus knew all of their weaknesses.Even their feral leader had his weaknesses:his women.

That had been the idea, Magnus mused.He had had Sabertooth kidnap the kid to trick them into coming here so they could be set up for the murders of the Mayor and the others.All had gone well, except for the fact that that cretin lost her.I was even planning on letting him use her as a plaything before I killed her, he thought.He had wanted them to come forward for the crimes in return for the life of the girl."We still would have killed her," he thought out loud.In another world where all of them were totally unknown, it was quite feasible that he could make people think that they had been the ones behind the crimes.

His ponderings were interrupted by the sound of hard-soled shoes hitting his marble floor.He looked up to see the form of Commissioner Williams change into Raven Darkholme."Everything is going well, Magnus," she said, looking straight at him."We have the police force behind us, and there will be a number of them coming.Some will be in riot gear, just in case, and others will be there to protect you.Still others have decided to join the group in the vigil."

"Good," he said."That will give us the upper hand.If Charles and his students engage us, we will have civilians that they will have to watch out for and police to look out for.They can always call for reinforcements.But, I do not believe that they will launch a full attack on account of all the innocents."

**Castle Wyvern**

Logan was pissed off more than ever.After watching the news broadcast, he sulked off, cursing all the way.He came back, nearly an hour later, to see his fellow X-Men beginning to make a plan that would effectively cut Magnus and his cohorts off from the civilians, and allow them to engage the criminal mastermind.He saw that the gargoyle clan was also helping in the production of the strategy.Storm, the second in command, was now arguing with Goliath and Elisa over whether the clan should participate in the conflict.

"I do not believe that any of you should be involved.It would not be prudent," the woman said, trying to prevent herself from getting angry.

"Yeah," Elisa said, "but we're all adults here.We can do whatever we want."

As Logan watched, the Professor came into the room.He had intentionally stayed out of the argument until all of his team had gathered.The man seemed to be annoyed, but whether it was from the bickering or the fact that they may very well have to fight the mayor of New York City, Logan could not tell.Before anything else happened, the Professor shouted with his telepathy, _Silence!_The very force of the message nearly made Logan fall to his knees.

_I need all of you to listen to me._Starting to speak with his voice, he said, "Goliath, I do not doubt that you and your clan can hold your own in combat.However, all of these enemies that we have been speaking of are exceptionally lethal.Each is more dangerous than the previous.Nevertheless, I cannot control any of you; nor do I want to.Thus, if you do wish to assist us, I would like you to do two things.One, I would like you to attend we will hold an informational meeting in which I want each of you to attend - the reason behind this being your self-preservation.As I have already said, each of them is extremely deadly, and have specific abilities which lend them to that trait; it would be better to know what they can do before you get into a fight with them.Two, I want all of your clan to train with my team for even though you all are exceptional fighters with great strength and speed, our enemies have greater strength and speed.They are also exceptional combatants.Can you and your clan accept these provisions, Goliath?"

"Yes, we can agree to those terms."

Hank brought a 3-dimesional holographic imager to allow their new allies to see the enemies they would be facing.The image producer was nearly three feet wide, and had four legs supporting it.The light shone from underneath a grid-like lens, making the image.Standing only a foot high, it weighed almost fifty pounds and was powered by a radioactive isotope of cesium.As it was powering up, Lexington noticed, it sounded like electrical wires full of current.The first figure was now being shown.He noticed that the man was old, with long, white hair and a purple suit of what appeared to be armor.Despite the man's geriatric appearance, he was clearly well built.

"This," Hank began, "is Eric "Magnus" Lehrsser.He is also known as Magneto and is the mastermind behind whatever their plan was.He is able to create magnetic fields around his body, which can attract or repel any magnetic material.His abilities also allow him to fly, in a certain sense.He repels away from the earth with his magnetism, thus giving the impression of flight.

"This is Raven Darkholme, otherwise known as Mystique.She's highly skilled in the martial arts, and is a professional assassin.She has infiltrated government institutions of the highest secrecy.She is able to do this because of her shapeshifting abilities; she can change her form at will.This allows her to take the form of any human or humanoid organism or structure.She only has two disadvantages:her smell does not change when she changes form and she cannot perform any specific abilities that individual can perform."

Hank pushed a button and another image replaced Mystique's.The next person was a large man with blonde hair who had an almost feline appearance.He had large hands with sharp claws at the end, and a mane that traveled from both of his pectoral muscles and met behind his head."This is Victor Creed, Sr.He is basically a larger form of Logan, here.He's nearly seven feet tall, and is extremely powerful.He has all the same capabilities:he heals rapidly, he has increased olfactory, auditory, and visual senses, and also has an adamantium-laced skeleton.It should be noted, however, that Sabertooth's skeleton is inorganic adamantium, just as Logan's used to be.But, since I came upon a form of organic adamantium that Logan now has for a skeleton, Logan's bones are much more stronger than Creed's and Logan can easily cut through Creed's bones.

"This fourth man is Omega Red," Hank said as he changed the picture.The image was now of a big man with blue skin and long, blonde hair pulled up in samurai fashion.He had a suit of red armor covering his entire body with a large omega on his chest."He is a Russian criminal who is considered to be exceptionally lethal.His armor is made of an alloy of adamantium, but we're not quite sure what the combination is.On the underside of his wrists, he has areas from which he is able to launch tentacles that are made of the same alloy.These tentacles are able to absorb the life force of any individual he has coiled in them.He must absorb other's life forces because of he is able to produce pheromones, which, when inhaled, cause fatality, even to him.The only way we know how to stop him is to freeze him, but other than that, we know of no other manner."

He pushed the button again, and a giant of a man appeared.He had a gold-colored armor that covered his entire body, complete with a dome-shaped helmet."This," Hank explained, "is Cain Marko.He is known more widely as the Juggernaut.His armor is of a magical nature, and is, to our knowledge, completely indestructible.The armor also gives him phenomenal strength; he can lift a large tank as if it were a basketball.The helmet protects him from telepathic interference.The armor, because of its magical properties, also protects him from most magic.He is also quite slow, both physically and mentally.We know of no way to defeat him save one.His only weak spot is his helmet; if you can get it off, you can turn him into a vegetable using telepathy or hit something vital in his brain with some form of projectile."

Hank motioned for the lights, and turned off the machine.As he did so, he said, "There is also another one of them.It is unknown whether this person is male or female, but it is known that this person possesses a biomechanical form of the Juggernaut armor.It gives the wearer triple the strength of the original magical armor, and presumably, protects him or her from physical and psychic attacks.That is why we brought our green ally here, to engage this unknown person.Now, if you don't mind, I think we should begin some physical exercises."

Moments before dawn, the gargoyles stood in their customary stances, awaiting their stone slumber.They had been worked hard, all of them sweating profusely, their hair matted down with sweat.They had been "exercising" all night.They had been in the courtyard all night learning the strengths and weaknesses in the ways their newfound enemies fought.Hank had brought a number of the holograph machines and had placed them all around on the walls, creating a Danger Room effect.As Elisa watched, the sun came up over the horizon, casting a bright light across Goliath's smiling face, freezing it in cold stone until the night came.

During the night, Xanatos and her had also been practicing alongside the gargoyles, in case it was necessary for them to get involved.It was during this time that he told the rest of them about a major robbery that had happened to one of his warehouses about a month before.He had started out by saying that some laser rifles had been stolen along with what he called, at first, "other items".It took him a few more minutes to tell them.He explained that he had had a surplus of the Steel Clan robots, and had been in the process of destroying them all, when it happened.He showed them the video from that night.On it was a clear picture of Juggernaut, Sabertooth, and several others stealing the warrior robots.He had been, for the last month, searching for the things.

"I didn't put two and two together until just now," he explained.Despite the bad news, the clan and the X-Men had gone over their plan for separating the civilians from the villainous group.They were planning on evacuating two buildings, and then toppling them when the crowd came.They were going to have Storm push the people back, and then Colossus and the Hulk were going to collapse the skyscrapers, creating a sort of arena to prevent them from getting in the crossfire.

Going into the castle to get some sleep, Elisa thought to herself:It's gonna be one Hell of a night.

**Central Park, Dusk**

The procession was now beginning with Magnus at the front surrounded by his closest friends.Mystique looked back to see the large throng of people stretched out behind them.It is going to get interesting, she thought.She had no doubt that the X-Men were prepared for them.But, she thought, they probably don't know about the multitude of robots we stole.Magnus had insisted on taking nearly a hundred of them, and giving each one a laser rifle.He had also taken it upon himself to make sure they had weapons they had stolen from the FOH mounted on their bodies.Now, many of them had Mini-guns attached to one or both of their arms, each being able to deliver nearly three hundred rounds per minute.Thanks to Wilkes' mechanical involvement in the designing of several publicly unknown aircraft for the USAF, he was able to attach numerous forms of missiles to the wings of the robots, as well.

"There's no way in Hell that they're ready for this," the chameleon-like woman said to herself as the procession headed out of Central Park.

**Eyrie Building**

Warren landed in the courtyard of the castle, coming face to face with Goliath, who had just woke several minutes before.He was out of breath, having flown as fast as he could from the park to the building, getting there in only about seven minutes."They're coming.I was just over Central Park, and I saw a large group of people beginning to march in this direction.So, I flew in for a closer look only to see Magnus leading them.I think they'll be here in about fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Brooklyn, get Xanatos.Tell him that the marchers are coming and to get ready for battle."Turning to his beloved, Goliath said, "Elisa, if you do not want to be a part of this, I understand completely.With your captain behind the mayor, it might not be the best idea for you to be involved."

"Hell no!If you're involved, I am.It's that simple."

"In that case, would it not be better if you were to wear the armor that Xanatos constructed for you?It makes you as strong as a gargoyle, and it prevents you from getting hurt as easily as without."

"Well, considering what we're up against, it might be a good idea," the raven-haired detective said.

"Yer gonna need it, darlin'," she heard a voice say behind her.Turning, she saw the leader of the X-Men dressed ready to fight.He was wearing some kind of costume that she thought to be kind of lupine looking.It was something like a cross between leather and tights, and it fit him like a tight glove.She had known he was muscular, but seeing him in the tight clothing still surprised her.He had a massive chest, and bare arms, which, despite the cold, didn't seem to bother him.She looked down to his boots and noted that points of material extended on either side of both his legs up to almost his knees.Pulling his headgear over, she saw that it too had points of material that made him look almost wolf-like.

"Rogue, take Doc Jumbo here o'er ta that buildin' o'er there.Flyboy, take Piotr ta th' one on th' other side o' th' street.When Magneto passes ya, level th' buildin's.'Ro's gonna push th' other people back.Let's saddle up."

**On the street**

Victor Creed was wearing an image modifying device, IMU, to hide the way he looked.Despite the change in his appearance, though, it did not prevent him from using his animal-like senses, nor his mutant abilities.Because of that, as he passed some skyscrapers, he thought he heard a sound, almost like that of buckling steel.Looking to his right, he thought he saw the building start to bend.That ain't possible, he thought to himself, before realizing the stupidity of the thought.He had seen shit that'd make most men piss their pants, some of it beyond the imagination of even the most insane man.He knew that the runt had seen more, because he was probably older, or the fact that he seemed to be involved in just about everything.Even so, he had seen his share of aliens, madmen, and who knows what else.Now, looking back over his shoulder, he saw that the building was now bending closer to the ground, and before he had a chance to turn his head, a strong, cold wind blew in from where they were headed.It was so strong and so cold that even he had to hunker down.Watching with rapt fascination, he saw that the people were being literally pushed back.

Turning his head, he saw the damned weather witch floating in the air.Those little sonsabitches, he thought.And then, out of nowhere, snow began to fall hard, so hard, in fact, it was almost a white out.Before he had time to notice that the falling snow didn't even touch the weather goddess, his attention was turned towards the buildings again.He now saw that they were falling in front of the marchers.The marchers who were now scared of the force collapsing the buildings and the fact that a mocha colored woman with eyes that glowed like lightning and long hair that was whiter than freshly plowed snow was controlling the winds and snow now chilling them to their very souls."Why don't ya come an' fight me like a man, frail," Sabertooth cried out.

"'Cause you ain't no man, Creed," said a gruff, booming voice behind him.

The big, blonde mutant turned around and faced his archenemy.Wolverine was in a bushido fighting stance, his unsheathed claws ready to be plunged into Sabertooth's flesh.As he raised his hand to swipe at the X-Man, he felt claws go into the tops of this shoulders just before a big force knocked him down.Getting to his knees, he placed his hand on his shoulder, and feeling blood, stood up growling.Turning, he saw a rust-colored man-like thing.It had a beak, white hair in something like a Mohawk, a pair of small horns on his head, wings, a tail, and claws on his hands and feet.His eyes were also glowing like white hot embers.

"Don' let this sonuvabitch outta yer sights," Logan said to Brooklyn."I gotta help th' others with that big jughead."

Goliath had faced off against Juggernaut, and had remembered, a little too late, how the invulnerability of the armored giant.He had tried to fight the man in a grapple, but he had nearly broken his arms and had only pushed him back, despite his talons digging into the cement.Finally breaking free, the giant gargoyle had begun attacking with his fists, but had only succeeded in bruising his knuckles.He had finally resorted to using his claws, but to no avail.Now, trying to keep a large distance between him and the armored man, the clansman was surprised when he charged, the large, armored left hand cocked over the man's helmet, ready to strike.Goliath, knowing he wouldn't be able to survive such a powerful blow, ducked slightly, and as the massive fist swung over his head, he grabbed the arm and, using all of his strength and Juggernaut's momentum, managed to throw Marko over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him.

As the mammoth-like man stood, two metal covered arms wrapped around his own arms and around the back of his neck, placing him into a full nelson.The other X-Men, seeing Colossus put Juggernaut into this vulnerable position, dropped what they were doing to come to the aid of their comrade and to try to ake down the Human Juggernaut.Wolverine jumped and used his claws as levers, and the momentum of his body as torque to make a small crack in the weak spot of the man's armor, between the helmet and the adjoining body armor.Rogue coming swiftly behind him, using her incredible strength, pried off the head piece.Finishing him off, Psylocke made him fall asleep where he stood, his body slowly falling to the ground.Unbeknownst to him, he would not wake for over two days.

Wolverine grinned. He was finally going to be able to kick Creed's ass for hurting Jubilee, his darlin', his **daughter**.He's too damn confident, Wolverine thought.It was probably the adamantium Creed had on his skeleton.Won't he be surprised when I cut through his arm like a hot knife through butter?He was again in a traditional bushido stance. Sabertooth was in his regular animalistic stance, his legs bent, and arms out to this side with his fingers splayed.But, he was also being a lax.He wasn't keeping his guard up as well as he usually did.

"C'mon, runt!Fight me!Or are ya scared I'll hurt you like I hurt yer frail?"

Wolverine growled menacingly, unsheathing his claws, which were now covered with organic adamantium secreted by his bones. Sabertooth's face reacted slightly, at the sight of the adamantium on his opponent's bones, but immediately covered it up, trying to keep his "game face".Wolverine saw it though, and took the moment of surprise to make the first attack, making a shallow cut across Creed's chest, which quickly healed.From then on, it went back and forth, each one giving the other cuts that would kill any normal man.Finally, Creed made a mistake and charged at Wolverine, his left arm swinging for a deep slash across the chest.The shorter man, knowing what was coming, rolled to the ground, and at just the right moment, raised his arm, one claw out, and cut straight through Creed's arm.

"What the fuck," Creed yelled, looking down.Picking up the stump, and placing it on the remainder of his arm, waiting for it to heal, he made a low growl, and retreated into the night.

Colossus was now fighting Omega Red.He was the only one of the X-Men who didn't have to worry about the other Russians ability to create lethal pheromones.He was having a hard time, though, because of the man's adamantium armor and adamantium-like tentacles.In trying to stay out of the reach of the man's tentacles he was wasting too much energy.He then saw that Logan was through with Sabertooth, and motioned him over to cut the tentacles.Colossus knew that Wolverine couldn't stay long in the area of the pheromones, despite his healing factor.

"Now, Comrade," Colossus said so softly that only he and Wolverine could hear it.Then, in one sweeping motion, the ferocious man cut though both tentacles and made it out of the area of pheromones.Now the big, artistic Russian hit his fellow countryman in the chest, knocking into the wall of a building behind him.Walking slowly to Omega Red, Colossus balled his fist and gave the blue-skinned man a powerful blow directly to the armor of his chest.It did nothing though. After several more tries, Colossus gave up and decided to go for the head, despite his unwillingness to kill another human.Colossus readied himself and threw the punch, only to miss the man's head and hit his wrist.He had moved, but now his wrist had been obliterated, and the transportation unit on that wrist partially crushed.Noticing a faint glow coming from the transporter, Colossus began backpedaling, not trusting the light.

The light was now becoming much brighter, and much hotter. Omega Red was now screaming in pain.Now, though, the light seemed to cover the man, and was beginning to melt the metal of his armor.His body literally seemed to vibrate.Finally, his last scream was uttered as the light became to bright to look at.Those present covered up with their arms, trying to protect their faces.When they looked back, they found that he was no longer there.

"What the Hell just happened," Bobby asked.

Hank said, "I believe. . . I believe that he was atomized . . . alive."


	6. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, nor the Incredible Hulk; they are the property of Marvel

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Men, nor the Incredible Hulk; they are the property of Marvel.I, also, do not own The Gargoyles, who are the property of Disney.

Note:I'm not sure, but I think "vader" is German for father, if not it's something like that.Also, if anyone is wondering, the reason why it takes me so long to get my chapters up is because I have so much homework, especially with chemistry (over 11 hours were spent working on our last take-home test, and this was ten to fifteen people, people).

Wormhole 262, Part 6 

Rogue now stood next to Remy in the street, who, to her annoyance, had decided to light up.She didn't really mind the fact that he smoked, but rather the smell that accompanied it.But, she thought, there's nothing I can do about it.She looked around to see her brother appear.He had, up until a few moments ago, been at the castle guarding the pregnant women and Jubilee with Bishop, Betsy, and Bobby.Their mother, Mystique, had already been sent back, the switch on her transporter being activated by Hank.

"Kurt," she asked, "how's everythin' goin' up there?"

"Okay, but Jubilee was madder zan Hell when she couldn't come and help out.The frauline has become so much like her vader; she already talks like him."

"Ah know.They can really put up a fight, can't they," she said, motioning to Angela and Broadway, who had fought Magneto without much help.

While the X-Men had been teaming up on Juggernaut, the couple had been left to face off against the Master of Magnetism.Though they knew about him, from the briefing they had gone through, they still underestimated his power.So, when they had begun fighting him, they had not been anticipating the fight he would give him.Broadway had made a lunge at the old man, but had been sideswiped by a speeding hubcap, that, fortunately, had only hit him in his stomach with the bulging side of it.The blow only achieved in making angry, though.It had been something that Magnus had not expected; the blow would have easily killed most humans.But, the fight had only escalated from there.In the end, Magneto had been throwing cars at them, trying to crush them.Because of one of these cars, Broadway had been forced to back up into a lamppost, and was surprised when it began to wrap around him.It had, in fact, almost crushed the rotund gargoyle, and would have, had it not been for Goliath, who, after just throwing the armored giant to the ground, managed to somehow rip the post in two.Meanwhile, Angela had cornered Magneto, and, with a powerful punch, had knocked the old man flat.She and the others present had not noticed that he had pressed the single button on a remote-control device he had in his hand, which would later make them regret not sending him back to the X-Men universe then.

"Hey, Hank, wasn't there another guy," Angel asked his blue-furred teammate.

"I do believe so, Warren.But, yet I do not see him anywhere," Beast answered, looking upon the scene of the battle that had just occurred.The blue-skinned man was right; there was someone missing.It took the good doctor severalmoments before he realized who it was."It is the individual who was new to their organization.What did Robert call him, the Cybernaut?"

"Yeah, Hank," the younger man said, with only the slightest hint of uneasiness.The fact that the guy was supposedly stronger than Juggernaut was frightening.Especially considering that the person that they had brought along for the sole purpose of defeating this guy was still at the Eyrie building.Before the winged man had any more time to think about it, a volley of shots hit the ground to his left.

The shots had been aimed at Gambit, but as luck would have it, Rogue had seen the thing that was about to attack him.She had grabbed the Cajun, tossed him on the ground and had covered him up before he knew what hit him."Gambit t'ink we be goin' to fast, non," the Cajun said jokingly, noticing they were face to face on the ground.

But Rogue had not heard him.Instead, she had been focusing on what had attacked her.It seemed to be a robotic gargoyle.She was slightly surprised at the new development, until she remembered that Xanatos had told them that some of his robots had been stolen.As she watched, it turned around and lined up for another attack run.As the robot picked up speed, Rogue lifted herself in the air and charged at her new enemy.Easily dodging the oncoming bullets, she drew her arm back and hit the machine with a strong uppercut, strengthened by her weight and momentum.The Steel Clan robot blew up in a brilliant flash of fire, and as Rogue turned around, she saw at least a hundred more of the machines coming at her.

"Ah, Hell."

The battle between the Steel Clan, the gargoyles, and the X-Men had now begun.Wolverine seemed to be having fun destroying the robots; they were small, as compared to the Sentinels, and were easy for him to cut through, despite the armor of their metal hides.Angel was leading any of them that followed him on a suicide run into the asphalt, which most of them couldn't pull out of the dive; those that did survive were now being taken out by Goliath, Rogue, Angela, and Broadway.Those that were coming too close to the castle were being picked off by Bishop, Xanatos, in his battle gear, and Jubilee.

It was during this foray that the man known as the Cybernaut tried to get away.He had with him a great amount of the money they had taken from the banks they had robbed.He came out near the end of the battle; it didn't look good for their side.The robots were getting their asses kicked, royally.I told Magnus that they wouldn't work as well as we wanted them to, he thought.As the last robot was destroyed, the blue-furred doctor stepped in front of him, trying to block his path..

"It would be unwise for you to retreat any further," Beast said, his voice polite, yet powerful.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, freak?Ya ain't got the strength to stop me!"

"That is quite true, but I do not intend to challenge you," he said."The gentleman behind you will, though."

The Cybernaut turned to see one of the most frightening sights of his life.In front of him stood a mountain of a man, almost literally.He was about 7'2", or so, and maybe weighed about half a short ton*.His skin, hair, and eyes were all green.His fists were each about the size of a bowling ball, and his muscles were so large that he could see every movement of them under his taut skin.It was, he knew, the Hulk.And, it looked to him, as if he might be pissed off.

"No hurt Hulk's friend," the thing yelled.

The Cybernaut slowly turned back towards the blue-furred mutant, and then, in a display of raw strength, delivered an uppercut to the Hulk's chin, sending him flying into a wall.He stood up quickly, his irises glowing with iridescent fury fueled by his mutated adrenalin.Then, with a grunt and an exclamation of "Hulk mad," the great personification of primal rage leapt almost straight up, seemingly aiming for his new opponent.The Cybernaut was now looking in the sky for the behemoth, but he had not landed.

"Seems like your champ ain't gonna fight, don't it," he said, turning around.Before the sentence was completed, the Jade Giant landed on his back, forcing his own 1100 lb bulk and the man in the robotic replica of Juggernaut's armor through the pavement and into the sewer.Banner had not jumped vertically, but horizontally, covering over a mile in a single bound, out of sight and hearing range of all of the combatants.He had then jumped back, and landed on the man's back.

Climbing out of the gaping hole now in the street, the Hulk was now covered with dust from the crushed asphalt and concrete.Before he could fully extricate himself, a large hand grabbed his ankle, trying to drag him back down.Instead of letting that happen, the gamma-radiated scientist grabbed the man by the wrist, and flung him, his body landing in front of a car where Beast and Gambit had just been.Picking up the car, the cybernetic giant threw it with all his might, aiming for Banner's chest.As the car came flying at him, the irradiated physicist cocked his fist and let loose with a powerful blow, splitting the car in two and bathing him in a blazing inferno as the gas tank exploded.Bellowing with primal rage, the immense mountain of mutated flesh and bone rushed the artificially enhanced combatant, and, with strength equal only to his infinite fury, hit his opponent dead in the chest plate, his entire weight behind the blow.The Cybernaut was knocked fifty feet back, and as he tried to stand up, alarms began blaring into his ears, warning him there was a breach in his armor.

"Ah, shit," he said. Looking down, he saw a large crack going from his right shoulder to his abdomen on the opposite side.Now, sparks were beginning to scorch his skin as some of the robotic motors began to act on their own accord.He now saw that the Hulk was advancing, and seemed to want to finish what he had started.

"Listen man, I wasn't gonna hurt your friend.In fact, he's my friend too," Wilkes pleaded. He realized, though, there was no way to try and rationalize with a creature running on pure emotion.He was trying to protect himself now by holding out his hands in front of him, because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if the Hulk were to decide to hit him again in the chest.Despite his pleading, the Hulk was too mad to calm down so easily.Before the Cybernaut even knew what was happening, he found his arms in the vice grip of the Jade Giant, his own motors straining against the immeasurable strength of the monstrous being before him.Looking at his own arms with horrid fascination, he realized that the armor there was cracking too.Finally, the Hulk's power overcame the armor's strength, and crushed the man's arms, leaving only two bloody stumps.

Despite this, the Hulk's temper was not satiated.In a moment of pure emotion, he let loose with a punch to the man's chest plate, obliterating what was left of it, and causing immeasurable internal damage.The blow knocked the Cybernaut back over one hundred feet, one of his lungs crushed, and most of his ribs broken beyond repair.Coughing up blood, the man now only wished for his life to end quickly, for no more pain.He got his wish as the Hulk jumped, his right fist drawn back, and landing, punched through the man's helmet and annihilated his brain, turning it to mush, with the force as an atomic bomb.

The body of the Hulk now started to become smaller as his anger began to abate.Slowly, his humanity regained its foothold in his consciousness, and he realized what he had done."What have I done," the doctor asked out loud, his voice filled with grief.Rogue flew slowly over to him, and half-lifting, half-walking, she brought him over to the X-Men and the Clan of Wyvern, both groups having witnessed the results of Dr. Bruce Banner losing control.

The battle was finally over.

**Twenty-Two Hours Later**

"Authorities are at a loss to explain the destruction that occurred here overnight.Several buildings have been destroyed, with only rubble remaining of what were once immense skyscrapers.The amount of damage would seem to indicate an earthquake, but no other buildings have been damaged.The one thing that is clear, however, is that Mayor Lehrnsser has mysteriously disappeared, along with several of his advisors.After the first buildings collapsed, it was unclear to the demonstrators as to what happened to those people.This is Melissa Briden reporting for Channel 12 Action News.Back to you Bob."

As the brunette reporter stopped talking, Hudson turned off the television and went to see the X-Men before they left.Jubilee had finally healed from the wounds that Sabertooth had inflicted upon her, so it was safe for her to go through the wormhole without being harmed by its antimatter.As the old warrior stepped out into the courtyard, he saw that the snow that had been falling earlier had finally stopped.Now, as he reached his clan, he saw Beast press several buttons on his matter transporter, and a bright light enveloped him as his body disappeared from sight.

"I hope ye will come back soon, lad," Hudson said to Colossus."'Twas a good thing to meet ye, an' I think I might jus' decide to take ye up on yer offer fer me to visit the mansion."

"I would like that, Comrade Hudson.It would be good to show someone else my new paintings.But, I think that I will begin a painting entitled "The Protectors of Wyvern Castle", soon."

"That would be an honor, Piotr Nikolaivich," said Goliath, walking over to shake the Russian artist's hand.

"Aye, lad.'Twould be th' first time someone 'as made a picture o' us"

Now, as the last of the X-Men left, the old gargoyle couldn't help but to have a premonition of something very bad about to occur. He had such a feeling of foreboding, that he was actually beginning to scare himself, something that had not happened since he was almost a hatchling.

"Goliath, lad, do ye feel that?"

"Yes, Hudson, I do.Something is coming.Something terribly devastating, I fear," the leader of the clan said, his stoic features showing a rare sign of distress.

**Meanwhile . . .**

"Hey, Marty, would you look at this," the old homeless man said to his friend.

"What is it, Al?"

"Look what I found." Marty turned around from the barrel fire he was warming his hand next to and turned to see his friend wearing a weird looking watch.It had numbers on it, but it didn't look like it told time.It had a red insignia at the top of it that looked like a horseshoe.Had either one of them knew what it was, they would have realized it was the last letter in the Greek alphabet, an omega.

"Hey, Al, I wouldn't play with that.It looks like it's been through Hell and back," the man warned his friend as he began fiddling with some buttons.

"Uh-oh.What'd I do?"The liquid-crystal display (LCD), on the watch was counting back from ten, and at every number, the watch-thing emitted a loud beeping sound.

As the countdown reached zero, the watch made itself into an odd looking conical structure.The small machine was now getting incredibly hot, and burned right through the man's arm.Landing on the ground, the device began spewing antimatter, each atom of antimatter reacting with an atom of matter, annihilating each other and producing an incredible amount of energy.

The stream of antimatter shot into the atmosphere and began to spread itself, slowly at first, and then picking up speed.

**Castle Wyvern**

The clan of Wyvern stood in their castle watching as the beam of energy was spreading throughout the sky.It was reminiscent of scenes from the movie "Independence Day"; only this was destroying everything it came in contact with. The Xanatos family was standing with the clan, watching helplessly as their world was destroyed.Turning to his assistant, Xanatos asked, "Owen, is there any place the Puck can take Alex to get him away from this?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Xanatos.Even Lord Oberon cannot do anything about this.It is beyond his power. There is no place in the universe that will remain intact."

Xanatos cleared his throat.He looked to his wife, Fox, kissed her forehead, and embraced her as his own eyes began to moisten at the thought of what was happening. It was the end of the world.He now stood there with his family waiting for the inevitable.

Goliath was standing with Elisa next to his perch. They were all alone, the rest of the castle's inhabitants in the courtyard.He was holding her in a powerful embrace, trying to face the fact that he and all that he had ever known would be destroyed in but a single moment.

Looking down into the detective's eyes, he said, "I love you, my Elisa."

"I love you, Big Guy."

They then lost themselves in a kiss as the wave of energy washed over them, and all they had ever known. In less than a second, the dreams, hopes, and futures of two families, linked now for eternity, were shattered.

Then, all things ceased to exist on the planet known as Earth as the wave of antimatter spread to the sun, obliterating its glow, and continued on its course to the ends of the universe.

Note: The reaction of antimatter and matter presented above, does actually take place, however, the amount of antimatter ever produced in a nuclear reaction is only present as a positron, or a positively charged electron.And, don't fret, this ain't the end, people.There's still 1 chapter to go.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, who are the property of Marvel, nor do I own the Gargoyles, who are the property of Disne

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Men, who are the property of Marvel, nor do I own the Gargoyles, who are the property of Disney.

Wormhole 262

Epilogue

**Eight Years, Six Months later**

Dr. Hank McCoy was in his lab, making the finishing touches on a speech he was preparing for the Presidential Council of Mutant Affairs concerning the breakthrough he made in the curing of the Legacy Virus.In several days, he would be traveling to Washington, D.C. to present it to the Council, where President Patricia Marquez, herself, would be presiding.It was a good time to be a mutant, he thought to himself.The President was known to be a mutant, and quite a powerful one at that.Saving the speech to his floppy, he looked to the closet where he usually kept his lab-coat.In its place was a new suit, specially made to fit his unique physique.

"They are finally going to wed.They have been courting for such a long time," he mumbled to himself, looking at his watch.It read 7:30 p.m.The ceremony wasn't going to start until nine o'clock, though.He began to clean his lab a little, planning on dressing in about fifteen minutes.As he was putting away an Erlenmeyer flask, Jean came in, seemingly flustered over something.She had been though for several months because she had been organizing the wedding with Jubilee.She was dressed in a very flattering red dress, and had came in so suddenly that Beast had dropped the flask, shattering it on the floor.

"Sorry, Hank," she said, as she began to help him pick up the shards of glass."I need you to do me a favor, though."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you be kind enough to help Logan with Jonathan?He's giving Logan a hard time; you know how stubborn they both are, and I'm kind of busy right now, trying to put the finishing touches on the reception."

"I shall try, however, I cannot guarantee that I shall succeed," he said."Young Jonathan is perhaps as wild as his father had been at that age."Then bounding out of the room, he went in search of Jean's husband and son, who were undoubtedly playing an "unfair game" of hide and seek.

Wolverine and Beast were now in the kitchen, having tracked Jonathan there.Hank was distinctly aware of his disadvantage in trying to find his friend's son.He had realized that both of them, father and son, had hyper-keen senses, and the only ones who could sneak up on the boy were Logan and Betsy.Logan bent over and sniffed, incredibly quietly, at a cabinet.He pointed to it, and then motioned Beast to imitate him by making a loud growling noise.The doctor began to make the noise, but strained his throat too much, and began to cough a little.He tried it again, and sounded much more like his compatriot. It had the desired effect, as Jonathan ran out of the cabinet, in the opposite direction of Beast, and into his father's arms.

"Gotcha, John-boy," Logan said.

"Hey, you guys cheated.No fair," the boy exclaimed, now draped over his dad's shoulder.

"Nope, we just outsmarted ya.And if I gotta dress up like a penguin, yer gonna hafta do it to 'cause yer sister'll fry us both if we don't look nice fer her weddin'."

"Hank, yer girlfriend's here.I just heard 'er car."

"Uncle Hank and his girlfriend sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jonathan taunted before being silenced by a growl from the man holding him.

"I refuse to sink to your level, young Jonathan," the doctor said.Then, in a singular act of childishness, the blue mutant stuck his thumbs in his ears, wiggled his fingers, and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, pop, did you see what Uncle Hank just did?"

"Nope.An' why do ya keep callin' him Uncle Hank?Before ya used ta call him Doc."

"'Cause, pop, he's almost as hairy as you are."Another growl emanated from deep within the chest of the short man in a mock warning as he carried his son up to his room.

Beast opened the door to find a beautiful woman standing in the doorway, with short red hair that reflected the waning rays of the sun as it began to sink below the horizon."My love," he said, taking her slender hand in his, kissing it gently.She came in, and kissed him on cheek, noticing that he had seemingly forgot to dress himself.

"Henry, my dear," she said.She smiled as she said this, thinking of his apparent absentmindedness."Perhaps we should go to your lab."

"Whatever for," he asked, clearly puzzled.

"You need to get dressed, my dearest."

"Ah, yes.It seems that in the excitement to find Jonathan, I forgot to clothe myself."

"Besides, you were going to show me how to lessen the pain during my transitions."

Reaching the door to his lab, Hank opened the door for her, grabbed his suit, and went to change.While he was in the bathroom, the red-head was wandering through his lab, marveling at the amount of time he spent working.Even she, as CEO and owner of her own company, spent less time at work.But, she thought, he is much more dedicated than almost anyone else.As she was doing this, she happened to notice the sun finally slipping over the horizon.

"Henry.It's sundown."Though Beast knew there was nothing he could do to help her, he still felt awful when she began to transform.Before he could think any further, a loud scream of pain echoed through the lab.It slowly turned into one that seemed more animal-like, almost as if she were no longer human.Now, though, the scream was not in pain, but rather in rage at the previous pain.It stopped to reveal the sound of her breathing heavily, and Hank standing next to her with a worried look on his face.

"Do not be so worried, Henry.I have dealt with this for so many years that I have lost count.But, you said you had something that would at least help to alleviate my pain, did you not?"

"Ah, yes, I did, Demona, my love," he said as he turned away to search for the substance that would help her.He returned several minutes later with a test tube filled with an amber liquid.Handing it to her he said, "Inject this into you bloodstream several minutes before sundown and sunup.It is a combination of endorphins, noradrenalin, adrenalin, and several other hormones that are produced by shape-shifters when they change their appearances.It triggers the anti-pain receptors in your nervous system."

"Do I take all of it at one time?"

"No, but I will explain the amount that you need after the wedding.That reminds me, when should the others be here?"

"Soon.Detectives Maza and Bluestone stayed at a hotel while the clan slept above them.Besides, I do not think my daughter wishes to suffer the wrath of the "great and powerful" Jubilee."

"Yes, if the maid of honor were not here, the bride would perhaps be in a mood not unlike that of her father on his worst days," he responded, smiling at her remark.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Elisa Maza's Fairlane pulled up the driveway of the Xavier School for the Gifted.Beside her was her partner, Matt Bluestone, and far above and behind her, flew her mate/husband Goliath.Beside him was their son, Cronus, who was already almost half the size of his father.On the other side of Goliath was Angela, and behind her was Broadway, and the rest of the clan.As the female detective was about to ring the doorbell, Goliath and their son landed, the rest not far behind.

She looked to their son, Ronnie, the only natural hybrid of human and gargoyle ever known, and smiled.Despite all of the hardships they had endured the last eight years, the joining of the universes, the union of the FOH and the Quarrymen, and the belief that gargoyles were a type of mutant, they had fought amongst their friends, the X-Men, and they with them.This place, she realized, was one where no matter who you are, no matter how strange you may look, you would always be accepted.It was a relief from the rest of the world's prejudices against her, and her family.This was one of the few places where everyone in her family, even her extended family, would be accepted.

As Elisa was thinking this, the door opened, revealing Bobby Drake.His tie was hanging down his shirt, somehow totally cock-eyed, apparently tied in some incredibly complex knot."Hey, Lis, you know how to tie one of these things?"

"You know, Bobby," she said, smiling, "I've always wondered how you get yourself into messes like this."Elisa pushed him back and out of the way, to let the others come in behind her.At seeing the enormous knot, Brooklyn and Broadway started laughing, at the expense of the Iceman.

"Hey, hey," Elisa said, feeling Bobby's skin becoming colder. "And as for you two," she said, looking at the two gargoyles, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.Brooklyn, you needed more help than Bobby did, and Broadway, we couldn't even figure out what you did to your tie."

"Yes, mother," they said in unison.

She scowled at them each in turn, causing them to fall silent.Once she turned away, they started laughing again, and went to the back of the mansion to be seated.

"There.That should do it."He thanked her, and went to be seated, following in the steps of the rookery brothers.

She turned around to see Ronnie so bored, he was nearly falling asleep standing."Ronnie, I'll tell you what.If you can wait through the ceremony, you can play with Johnny during the reception."

"Really?"

"Yep.Just gotta make sure Logan and Jean know.The two of you could destroy the entire block."She meant that both metaphorically and literally.Both of them were mutants, and were getting their powers very early.Ronnie seemed to be able to breathe fire, and to be able to make what he called "fire loogies".

In his seat, Henry McCoy was thinking of what had happened eight years beforehand. After they left, the portal between the two universes tried to close.It would have closed properly if it had not been for the damaged device that had been worn by Omega Red.There was still no reason as to why it was not destroyed when the Russian was killed.What they did know was that the contraption had worked in the opposite direction in which it was designed.Instead of bringing matter through the portal, it had brought antimatter through the portal in the opposite direction.When they traveled through the antimatter, they had a protective shield which surrounded their body, that was only disrupted by internal bodily fluids for a reason as yet unknown.Needless to say, there had been no shield, and the antimatter had freely reacted.The weird thing, though, had been that most matter hadnot reacted, and was, instead, drawn into the wormhole.This had happened in both worlds.As the matter from the two worlds collided, they made themselves into an amalgamation of them both.No one even knew what happened, that is to say, no one remembered it.That is, except the X-Men and the Wyvern-Manhattan Gargoyle clan.This was what truly mystified him.There was no reason-

He was interrupted from his musings as Demona, the woman who he would one day marry, sat down.

"Henry," she said, "you must really learn to relax.And I know just the thing." She leaned in close, and whispered something in his ear, her ruby lips tickling his furry ear.As she pulled away, his face was an expression of surprise.

"But, my love, that will have to wait until later."She pointed in front of them, where Angelo Espinoza, a.k.a. Skin, was waiting for his bride-to-be.Behind them, now stood Jubilee, arm in arm with the man who she viewed as her father, Logan.

As the music began, all of the guests stood, straining to see the bride.As the feral man gave the young woman away, a new chapter in the lives of the X-Men, and in the lives of Wyvern clan, was about to begin.

ColorRn, Colorado, este cuento se ha acabado 

**_ _**

Fin 

C'mon, review already.I know ya want to.I dare you to do it.Double dare.Double dog dare you.In fact I triple dog dare you!Ha!Beat that!Please review(or face my wrath!, Bwa ha ha ha, ad infinitum).You get the point.


End file.
